paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 23
Day 23 is Wednesday, December 15th, 1982 in story mode. A man in red appears in line. It is possible to earn the Republia token and achieve six different endings on this particular day. Gameplay changes * The inspector gains access to the sniper rifle, which can be used in any situation where he would normally use the tranquilizer. It is unlocked using a silver key, which will remain in the booth for the rest of the game. Rules in effect Events *Second entrant is an EZIC messenger. They deliver a note stating that the man in red seen in line presents a danger to their organization. If Khaled Istom was poisoned on day 20, the note will mention him as being "dealt with". If Istom was allowed to enter alive, the paper will say that he has killed two EZIC agents. The messenger hands the inspector a silver key when he gets the note back and says "Shoot to kill" before leaving, doing so does not count towards the five tasks of EZIC. **Using the sniper rifle to kill an Arstotzkan official (on any day) will lead to ending 7. *If the inspector did not detain Danic Lorun and accepted his digital watch on Day 21: **The fifth entrant will offer to buy it for 20 credits, claiming that the rightful owner of the watch is right behind them and will only pay 10 credits to get it back (both statements are correct, see below). The entrant may have incorrect papers, but leaves without saying anything if approved or denied without giving them the watch. Selling the watch at this point makes it impossible to unlock the Republia token. **The sixth entrant is Danic Lorun, the rightful owner of the watch seen on day 21. His papers are valid. If the inspector has the watch, Lorun will give the inspector 10 credits upon getting it back. He will then claim that there is a scratch on the watch. At this point, the inspector has the option to detain him, give the money back, approve his passport without giving the money back, or reject his passport without giving the money back. To unlock the Republia token and a related achievement, the inspector needs to give Lorun his money back. Lorun then admits that the scratch was there before and returns the money. After approving his passport, he says that he starts to think that "maybe all Arstotzkans are not so bad" and hands the Republia token. waiting in line.]] *During the eighth entrant's inspection, a person jumps over the wall and will lob a grenade at the guards if they are not eliminated in time. The inspector has the opportunity to unlock the sniper rifle to kill the man in red (or anyone else), or use the tranquilizer to stun the person running past the checkpoint (or the man in red, or anyone else). The only way to continue the game past this point is to ignore the man in red and let him live. The attacker can still be eliminated, though. **Using the sniper rifle to kill the man in red will lead to ending 9. This will also unlock the Hired Rifle achievement. **Using the sniper rifle to kill anyone else in line will lead to ending 5. **Using the tranquilizer on the man in red will lead to ending 10. **Using the tranquilizer on anyone else in line will lead to ending 6. **The person who jumps over the wall will always die (at latest, after they throw their grenade), even if all the guards are dead before the person is shot. Transcripts The fifth entrant (Potential watch buyer) Introduction (after regular dialog): *''That watch.'' *''Guy behind me in line would not shut up about it.'' *''On and on about how important is to family.'' *''Look.'' *''Is good watch, I can see.'' *''I give you 20 credits for it right now.'' *''He say he pay you back only 10 credits.'' *''Is good deal here I offer you.'' Upon giving them the watch: *''Ah!'' *''All digital!'' *''Is very nice.'' *the inspector 20 credits Note: There is no other dialog, whether or not they are approved or denied, before or after giving them the watch. ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Polio Resurfaces In United Fed. Isolated Diagnosis or Something More?'' *''Grestin Suffers Another Border Attack. Suicide Bombings Becoming Routine'' **Appears if a randomly generated smuggler was approved for entry and committed a suicide bombing on day 22. de:Tag 23 Category:Days